


Sick Day

by Creator0fWords



Category: RWBY
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Humour, Monochrome, NUFF SAID, Romance, Sick Fic, Weiss doesn't know how to take care of people, she kidnaps Adam, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator0fWords/pseuds/Creator0fWords
Summary: In which Blake falls ill, but Weiss doesn't know how to take care of people like a normal human being. Kidnapping and cookies ensue.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I decided to post for absolutely no reason. Hope you enjoy!

“You need to rest.”

“No, I-”

“You. Need. To. _Rest._ ”

Blake opened her mouth to snap a retort, only to be interrupted by a painful bout of coughing.

Weiss glared down at her, arms crossed as if to proudly pronounce, _“Point proven, bitch!”_

Of course, Weiss would never actually _say_ that.

Out loud.

Blake’s golden eyes glared balefully up at her teammate, her hair dull and plastered to her face with sweat.

Weiss extended a hand to gently push the girl back down onto the bed, a slight feeling of worry creeping in when Blake, too weak to fight back, simply let her.

When Blake started coughing again, her entire body tensing with discomfort and eyes screwed shut, Weiss swept across the room to grab the pitcher of water.

The _empty_ pitcher of water.

A string of curse words flew out of her with enough force to topple a brick house.

“I’ll be right back.” Weiss snapped, crossing over to the door.

Weiss had ordered Yang to stand guard outside the room in case anyone came to bother them. She was leaning against the wall outside the room, looking surprised to see her teammate so vehemently _still_ cursing at a pitcher of _water_ , but decided not to say anything as both Weiss and the swears faded away down the hall.

Blake sighed as she rolled over to stare out the window, pulling the blankets up higher around herself.

A dark, starless sky. Rain. Clouds.

What a great view.

She rolled her eyes and flipped back over, body convulsing with another set of coughs.

Damn that stupid Cardin and his team of bullies. They’d thought it would be _so funny_ to push poor, innocent Velvet into a raging river.

In the middle of _winter_.

Blake shivered, remembering how she’d jumped to push her friend away but fallen in herself.

It had been _really damn cold._

After they’d gotten her out, Cardin had been hard-pressed to keep both his and his companions’ heads on, Weiss only stopping her chase when Blake had started coughing.

She very, _very_ rarely got sick.

 _‘Although,’_ Blake remarked, _‘It_ was _pretty worth it to see Weiss chasing CRDL around with a stick.’_

Tiny, poised Weiss, sprinting after four large guys while waving the nearest branch she had managed to get ahold of. Said guys looking so _absolutely terrified_ that they nearly tripped and fell off a cliff.

She let out a soft laugh and then started coughing again.

The door slammed open and Blake looked up in mild horror to see Weiss balancing two water jugs on her head, another four cradled in her arms, and her teeth clamped around the handle to a bucket.

All filled with water.

Yang caught one of the jugs balanced on her head as it dropped to the floor.

Miraculously, none of the water spilled.

Weiss waddled into the room and set down the copious amounts of water that she was carrying, announcing proudly with a flourish of her hair that “water was taken care of” and that she “did a much better job than whatever idiot had forgotten to fill up the first pitcher”.

The so-called “idiot” had been Blake herself, but she decided not to mention that.

“... Weiss…” The faunus croaked, “I’m sick, not a desert.”

Weiss looked slightly taken aback as she brought a cup over to her teammate’s bedside. “But now you won’t run out of water.”

Blake took the cup. “How did… How did you even- ”

“Are you cold?” Weiss suddenly cut in, laying a cool hand on Blake’s. It was flaming hot.

“I’ll get you some more blankets.”

And with that, she disappeared from Blake’s bedside.

Yang poked her head in through the door. “Hey Blakey, could I get some of that water?”

Blake nodded mutely.

* * *

 

“Mmmfffff…” Only Blake’s ears poked out from under the mountain of blankets she was trapped beneath. “Mmmffff…!”

Weiss reached over to remove an edge of the fabric away from the girl’s mouth.

Blake gulped in a deep breath of air. “You… I think you can… Stop now…”

The room was filled with whatever Weiss thought that Blake might need; in addition to the absolutely ridiculous amount of blankets and water that she’d brought in, there was also a table overflowing with food, extra clothes lying around, an entire libraries worth of books strewn about, and even Cardin Winchester himself, gagged, tied up with iron manacles, and chained to the window, an assortment of sticks lying next to him. Presumably for torture.

He looked terrified, blue eyes wide as he stared at Weiss.

“Stop?” Weiss seemed confused at the notion, even as Ruby and Yang marched through the door, struggling to carry a large, kicking, screaming bag from which much cursing could be heard between them. “But you’re still sick! Is there anything else you need? Maybe I should get the rest of Winchester’s team…”

At that, Cardin started screaming from behind his gag, even as the bag was unceremoniously dumped beside him, revealing one Adam Taurus, bound and gagged.

Blake gaped at him, wondering how the _hell_ Weiss had managed that. Her eyes snapped to a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye.

“No - Weiss!” Blake shrieked as her teammate darted for the door, intent on snatching another member of Cardin’s team. As much as she would have loved to see them suffer at the hands of Weiss, kidnapping another team would surely lead to consequences from Ozpin.    

Weiss turned, icy eyes narrowed. “You want the monkey instead?”

“No!” Blake snapped, “Weiss, have you ever tried to take care of a sick person before?”

“...”

Blake sighed. As much as she wanted to get up and shake Weiss, she couldn’t. In part because she was too weak to even stand, and in part because she was currently buried alive beneath a mountain of blankets.

“I need rest, water, and _quiet_ .” She listed. “While I appreciate these… _gestures_ , I think you’ve gone more than a little… overboard.”

She pointedly looked to the captives in the corner. After a moment, she jerked her chin towards Adam. “How… how did you even find _him_ anyways?”

Weiss tapped her chin thoughtfully, ignoring the question. “I _did_ think the fifty-three boxes of cookies was a little much…” She cast a look at Ruby, who shrugged, mumbling something about how you could _never_ _have too many cookies_.

“Wha- No! I mean, it _is_ , but that’s not what I-”

Weiss had already disappeared out the door, cookie boxes tucked under her arm. Ruby and Yang followed after, both shooting Blake matching looks of pity.

Adam screamed something indecipherable and started thrashing around wildly, while Cardin somehow nearly impaled himself on Adam’s horns.  

Blake sighed and started coughing again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
